Deltoran Republic
|official_language = English |regional_languages = Deltoran |demonym = Deltoran |government_type = Constitutional Republic |ruler = Roger Johnson |rulertitle = President |govthead = Laura Nifestri |govttitle = Vice President |govtoff = DR Congress |offtitle = Legislative |govtoff2 = Branch of the Approval |offtitle2 = Upper House |govtoff3 = Branch of Representatives |offtitle3 = Lower House |formation_date = 4 July 1776 |formation_event = American Independence |formation_date2 = 1821 |formation_event2 = Statehood |formation_date3 = July,2010 |formation_event3 = Revolution Victory |formation_date4 = 1 September 2010 |formation_event4 = Current Constitution |formation_date5 = 20 November 2010 |formation_event5 = Current Alliance |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Bald Eagle |area = 277 mile diameter |population = 10,672,182* |ethnicitylist = Yes |ethnicity = English,German,Dutch, Native American,Former Americans,other |allies = Random Insanity Alliance |currency = United States Dollar (USD) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = $545,450,626,292 USD |gdppercapita = $80,000 USD |literacy = 50% |cctld = .dr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = Central Standard Time (-6) |portal = Portal:Deltoran Republic }} The Deltoran Republic (also known as The United Republics of Deltora) is a growing, developing, and old nation at 211 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Deltoran Republic work diligently to produce Cattle and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Deltoran Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Deltoran Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Deltoran Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Deltoran Republic will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. It is a constitutional-based republic. Economy The Deltoran Republic posesses a huge economy. Its citizens enjoy great income. Chicago and St.Louis and other major cities have huge economys. The citizens produce many things perfect for trading. The economy is booming and companys are springing up. The unemployment right is very,very low and most citizens in the urban area are active in advirtising,jewlery making, and a lot of construction. 20% of the county life in farms and in other areas away from cities. Many are active in the beef industry. Early Deltora and the French and Indian War The DR began after a fur trader named Hernado Delor settled the area now known as Ociania. He built a farming community near the Mississippi named Detlora. Detlora was a Constutional Monarchry with a King with complete rule. He secretly built a fairly large nation with a population of 3 thousand. Farming was key in early Deltora, as its allies in France needed food supply. When the French and Indian War broke out Deltora was conquared by British soldiers, beliving Deltora to be a French colony, enslaved the citizens until the end of the war, when they were released. Some Deltorans attacked the British, as the French were their allies. When the French lost the war, the Deltorans were forced to join the British. Deltora and the Louisiana Purchase Deltorans celebrated the Louisiana Purchase as they became part of the United States. Deltora immedently petitioned for statehood, Congress denied. Deltora and Missouri In 1821, when Missouri recived statehood, the Deltoran Territory merged with Missouri, and forming one state. Severel Deltorans joined the Missouri Senate, and the USA House and Senate. The Collapse of the USA and the Deltoran Republic In 2007, the USA collapsed. Missourians were shocked. They decided to form their own country, they wanted their former roots to be retraced. Finally, after years of debating, the Deltoran Republic was formed in July 2010. Category:Member of Random Insanity Alliance Category:Christian nations Category:Nations of North America Category:Deltoran Republic Category:Random Insanity Alliance Category:English-speaking Nations